Onmyōji
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: "Such a bright, happy child," She sighed, "if only that human seal wasn't on his very soul…". Both of them knew from the moment they met Tsunayoshi: the seal on his soul would slowly kill him until it was removed by the person who placed it on the child. "In the meantime, I will protect him and Lady Nana," He said, eyes glowing a bright red and wings unfurling wide. OC! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Tsuna was four-years old, on his way to school one early spring morning, when he first encountered Him.

Tsuna had been in the midst of crossing the intersection just outside the elementary school when there was the sudden blaring of a horn and a shrill, terrified scream. He jerked his head up, eyes widening and body freezing as his mind slowly registered the fact that there was _a large truck_ careening its way towards him. His heart stopped alongside his petrified body and all that ran through his mind was that he'd be leaving his mother all alone and then the truck barrelled closer and closer and _closer_ -

There was a warm, gentle arm wrapped around his stomach and the fluttering of gold embroidered black cloth across his vision and a soft murmur in his ears and then-

He was standing perfectly safe on the other side of the road – not a single scratch on him or a hair out of place.

The truck-that-would-have-crashed-into-him-but-somehow-hasn't-? came to a screeching halt a bit further down the street and the driver – a scrawny-looking teenager with dyed hair – jumped out of the vehicle, spinning around with complete horror and confusion etched onto his face. The woman that screamed joined the teen in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her make-up encrusted face and Tsuna realized that they are looking for _him_.

He quickly ducked his head and shuffled into the school before either one of them can notice him – he's already garnered the nickname of _Dame -_ Tsuna, he doesn't want any more trouble or attention at the moment.

Besides, once the lady and the teenager realized that it's _Dame_ -Tsuna that they were making a fuss over, Tsuna was positive that their attitude would have changed completely.

No one other than his mama cared about _Dame_ -Tsuna after all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

Tsuna was five the next time he met his mysterious savior.

He was out running an errand for his mother – it was a simple task of purchasing a carton of milk from the convenience store down the street – when the bullies from his class cornered him with loud jeers and stinging taunts.

The apparent leader of the motley group of children stepped forward and shoved Tsuna against the wall hard enough for pain to blossom up and down his spine and shoulders.

The leader said something and his followers soon crowded around the brunette, expressions looking far too cheerful and happy for what they were about to do to Tsuna.

It was then that Tsuna decided that now would be a good time to run.

As he sprinted down the street, legs pumping, heart racing, breath labored, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand when the hand of one of the bullies reached out, ready to pull him down to the unforgiving pavement by his hair and as Tsuna turned the corner about to succumb to the urge to just give up and let them beat him up until they tired and grew bored and _finally_ left him alone-

Two strong, gentle hands picked him up by his armpits and-

He was suddenly _flying_ over Namimori and-

He was too much in shock to do much other than gape helplessly as the street and houses went sailing under him and there was a sudden, indescribable feeling of joy and happiness and freedom welling up inside of him-

There was that same gold-embroidered black cloth swaying in the edge of his vision and he attempted to crane his head upwards, to look at just _who_ could soar in the sky like a bird and saved his for the second time-

One blink later, he was standing outside the convenience store – hair and clothes mussed from the chilled wind and cheeks and nose tinted pink.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

Tsuna was six-years old when he met his mysterious savior – _who could fly_ – next.

He had been out playing at the park near his home when several men wearing suits and sunglasses approached him. They gestured at him and spoke in a strange language before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with them.

Tsuna had screamed and yelled – just like his mama had told him to do if he was being taken somewhere by a strange person – but the man yanking his arm had just shouted something at him before he felt a wave of calm and serenity wash over him like a cool blanket. Soon it was getting difficult for him to keep his eyes open and he fell into a blissful slumber.

When he awoke next, he had been tied up and gagged and was lying on the floor of a dirty, dusty room.

Terror seized his body and he began to cry when he realized that he didn't know where he was and didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Was he kidnapped? Was he still in Japan? Was he never going to see his mama again? Was he going to die?

One of the men – once he had seen that Tsuna was awake – walked over to him and pulled him up and onto his feet. He then urged the brunet forward, his grip was bruising and painful on Tsuna's upper arm, until they were standing in front of a large man dressed in a white, pin-stripe suit.

The leer on the large man's face had made Tsuna _instantly_ uncomfortable.

The two men spoke – still speaking that strange, foreign language – and gestured and looked at Tsuna for a while before he was roughly pushed forward. He stumbled a bit, but managed to regain his balance and looked fearfully up at the large man who had a weird, funny gleam in his eyes.

He said something in that strange language and reached a hand out to jerk Tsuna's chin back-and-forth. His grip was harsh and brought the prickle of tears to Tsuna's eyes – something that the large man noticed and seemed to enjoy very much, if his low, sudden chuckle was anything to go by.

He spoke something else in that foreign language and tugged Tsuna forward – hand still on his chin like a vice – and Tsuna had to tilt his head back to an uncomfortable angle in order to maintain eye contact with the large man. The man suddenly grinned – all teeth and lips that had the brunet freezing with fear – and his unoccupied hand settled against the small of Tsuna's back, pulling him further even more and effectively trapping him between the man's legs.

He said something else and the hand on Tsuna's back began descending down and down, as his greasy, flabby face moved towards the brunet's, lips stretching wider for a heartbeat before puckering slightly as it to claim Tsuna's-

One of the large windows in the room abruptly shattered – shards of glass raining to the ground in a sea of flashes and sparkles – as a large, gentle, _familiar_ hand settled on Tsuna's shoulder, pulling him backwards and out of the wandering grasp of the large man and into a warm, protective embrace – the now well-known sight of gold-embroidered black cloth bringing the brunet a sense of peace and comfort. Tsuna spun around and buried his face into that familiar fabric, body trembling and tears streaming down his face in equal parts fear and relief. The hand that had been on his shoulder moved to rub soothing patterns on his back – chasing away the phantom feeling of the large man's slimy hand that had been there just moments ago.

There was loud screaming and shouting in that unknown language, the sound of many feet pounding into the room, more yelling and the sound of triggers being pulled and bullets being fired and-

The soft murmur of the person-who-could-fly-

A single chime of a bell-

The sound of a sudden gale of wind ripped through the room-

And then silence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

Tsuna was six-years old and being fussed over by his fretting mother – now safely back home – when he finally had the opportunity to meet his mysterious savior, who could fly and always wore gold-embroidered black clothing, for the first time.

Large, red wings so large that, even folded against the man's back they almost brushed the floor of the living room and so rich and deep in color that they almost looked black, were what caught Tsuna's attention first; it'd also explained just how this mysterious person could fly like a bird! The clothes that the winged-person wore were familiar: a gorgeous black _haori_ that was embroidered with beautiful, golden flowers and hexagons was thrown over a dark-gray _kimono_ with a black _obi_ belt. There was a thick, black choker with flecks of shimmering gold wrapped around a pale neck and soft-looking white hair fell somewhat messily around a long, thin face that housed faintly-glowing, bright red eyes and a pair of lips that were stretched into a small smile. On the winged-persons' cheeks, there were two horizontal lines – almost slashes, like something had clawed at his face – the same color as his eyes – a vibrant red that stood out against his pale skin. On their _tabi_ sock-clad feet, were a pair of wooden _geta_ sandals. Pointed ears peaked out of the winged-person's hair and further cemented the fact that… whoever this was, they were most certainly _not_ a human.

"A-Are… are you an angel?" Tsuna asked, peering up at the maybe-angel with wide eyes.

"Haha… no, unfortunately I am not an angel, Tsunayoshi," the not-angel replied in a soft voice, lifting a hand to cover the bottom half of his face as he chuckled softly into the sleeve of his _haori_.

"Oh… th-then… who are y-you?"

"His name," Sawada Nana began gently; her frown marring her natural beauty in only the slightest, "is Hisato."

Tsuna jumped at the sound of his mama's voice and only then remembered that she was still in the room, tending to the scrapes and bruises he had obtained while kidnapped.

"Y-You can see him t-too, Mama…?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes I can, Tsu-kun," Nana replied with a smile, patting her son's cheek. "Hisato is… like… like a guardian angel. He has been watching over and protecting our family for a very long time."

"Wow…"

Hisato bowed lowly as he said, "It is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As your mother has already said, my name is Hisato; it is very nice to meet you."

"M-My name is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna squeaked out, ducking his head bashfully. "I-It's r-really nice to m-meet you too, H-Hisato-san!"

"Tsu-kun, you must be tired after having such an eventful day… go wash up for dinner and then I'll tuck you into bed, okay? As for school tomorrow, I want to make sure that you're alright before sending you back so you can stay home tomorrow, okay?"

Tsuna visibly brightened at the prospect of being able to spend the entire day at home. "O-Okay, Mama!"

Nana smiled at her son's energy and stood from where she had been kneeling. "Good, now off to the bathroom you go Tsu-kun! I'll start making your favorite tonight: Salisbury steak!"

The brunet let out a cheer before climbing off the stool he had been sitting on and scrambling out of the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

"… So," Nana began as she cut up a large onion to use for dinner, "what did you find out about those men that took my Tsu-kun, Hisato?"

Hisato, standing in the corner of the tiny kitchen, folded his arms together and replied in a solemn voice, "Your fears were correct, Lady Nana. Those men were Mafioso from Italy and had somehow discovered that you and Young Master Tsunayoshi were living here in Namimori. And, as you already know, they decided to kidnap Young Master Tsunayoshi and were going to use him to get at your husband, Sawada Iemitsu. I won't go into detail on how they were going… treat your son, but I believe that you have an inkling on what would have happened to the Young Master."

The only indication of Nana's rage and disgust was the slight downturn of her lips.

"I suspected as much… Iemitsu… it is times like this that I wish he were more honest and open with me… if he were then I could tell him about you and my family's history in turn."

"I understand your frustration, Lady Nana," Hisato intoned with a dip of his head, "but you mustn't forget about Omertà and the repercussions your husband would undoubtedly face if he brought in his civilian wife and son into the Mafia."

"But it's not like I am unable to defend myself or Tsu-kun!" Nana retorted hotly.

Nonplussed at the brunette's rare show of anger, Hisato responded, "Unfortunately, your husband does not know or realize that, Lady Nana. Even though you had made it abundantly clear during your courtship that you'd have no trouble defending yourself if push came to shove… If I may be frank, Lady Nana, sometimes I feel that your husband is a clueless idiot despite his rank and station in the Mafia."

"Still," Nana said with a heavy sigh and a smile, "you cannot say that Iemitsu does not care for Tsu-kun and me… even if the way he expresses that love is by staying away for our protection."

"… You wish that he would visit more often." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course, what wife wants her husband to be away for years at times? If it were just me, I would be able to cope with his absence, but poor Tsu-kun is the one who has to deal with the consequences of having an 'absent' father. There… there are days where I worry that Tsu-kun won't be able to remember or recognize his father anymore…"

"If that happens then I will fly to Italy myself and physically drag that husband of yours back here – Omertà and our laws be damned."

The brunette giggled at Hisato's words. "… Thank you, Hisato. You've always been someone that I could rely and depend on."

"I was created to serve your family, Lady Nana, and I will do so until the end of time."

"… Speaking of time, dinner's almost ready. Could you help set the table, Hisato? Tsu-kun should be done with his bath any minute now."

"Of course, Lady Nana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

"U-Um… Hisato-san… Why are you w-walking with me to s-school?" Tsuna asked, two days after the kidnapping incident.

Hisato, wings gone – where Tsuna had no idea – and ever present smile in place replied, "It's for your protection, Tsunayoshi. Your mother and I don't know if someone else or another group of people will try to take you away from us, so I will be watching you more closely from now on."

"O-Oh… h-have you a-always been watching me, Hisato-san?"

"Yes and no. Whenever your mother went out, I would follow her to make sure she stayed safe, and when she stayed home, I would follow you and make sure that you stayed safe."

"J-Just like when you s-saved me from the truck and the bullies!"

"Exactly. Good job for figuring that out, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna ducked his head with a pleased smile and flushed cheeks, whenever he was 'praised' by his teachers, it always sounded mean, but when Hisato praised him… he truly felt good about it!

When Tsuna finally reached the gates of the elementary school, Hisato disappeared with a smile and promise that he'd be watching out for the brunet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

Tsuna was seven, walking home from school with soft, delicate snowflakes dancing in the frigid, winter air, when he saw an unusual sight: two figures, taller than what a human would stand at, slowly walking down the street and towards him.

They were dressed in simple, brown _kimonos_ with _obis_ of the same color and both had long, dark hair that reached well past their knees. The only difference between the two figures were the masks on their faces; the figure on the right had an ornate, elaborate mask in the vague shape of a human face that was decorate with blocky, ancient-looking _kanji_ characters. The second figure's mask was exceeding plain in comparison – being nothing more than a piece of paper with a single, large eye seemingly drawn onto it.

Their heads were bowed slightly, and though Tsuna couldn't see either of the figures' mouths, he had a feeling that there were conversing softly with one another.

Of what he had no idea but as the distance between him and them grew smaller, he could faintly begin to make out what they were speaking about.

"… -an was wiped out years ago?"

"Those were the rumors, yes… however, thinking back on it now… there wasn't any concrete proof that they were all killed, right?"

"No, there was not."

"And though that Clan's blood was not as strong or pure as it was when they first formed… none of us can deny the fact that they were powerful even when they were at their lowest."

"Blood is blood." The one with the ornate mask intoned.

"Blood is blood." The figure with the paper mask repeated.

"And is that why Lord Narukami has us retainers scouring Japan for any sign of them? Does he fear that the Abe Clan has truly been resurrected?"

"Don't tell anyone that I told you this… but I know that Lord Narukami is terrified of the Abe Clan. This hunt that was started on the whisper of a rumor… his insistence that the Abe Clan is once again active… there's no doubt in my mind that Lord Narukami wants the Abe Clan eliminated once and for all…"

As the two figures walked past Tsuna, they took their conversation with them – leaving the brunet with a vague sense of unease and worry, though he didn't know why he was feeling that way…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

Tsuna was seven, walking home from school a week after seeing the strange figures, the ice and snow crunching softly under his feet, when he saw Hisato talking with someone at the end of the block.

Visibly perking up at the sight of the winged-man, Tsuna hefted his backpack higher up his back and began making his way towards Hisato.

"H-Hisato-san!" He called out; once he was a few feet away from Hisato – even though the white-haired man probably heard him long ago – Hisato had proven that he had super hearing because he could hear Tsuna say things even when they weren't in the same room!

"Tsunayoshi." Hisato replied warmly, his red eyes crinkling slightly as he ruffled the brunet's hair with affection. "How was school?"

"I-It was okay… the teachers and b-bullies didn't pick on me too much today a-and I even made a snowman during lunch!"

"Wow, sounds like you had a good day today, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded his head. "Y-Yeah!"

"Ora? So this is the human child, Hisato? He's certainly a tiny one, isn't he?"

Almost forgetting that there was a stranger with them, Tsuna turned to peer up at the person that Hisato had been speaking to moments earlier.

… If Tsuna had to assign a color to Hisato, it would be gold, with red being a close second. If he had to choose a color to describe the lady standing in front of him, it would be white.

She was tall, almost as tall as Hisato, and _beautiful_.

She was pale – much paler than Hisato, her skin just a shade darker than the snow that surrounded them – and had long, straight, pure-white hair that fell just shy of touching the ground; there was a stunning silver-encrusted hair clip, in the shape of a leaf, pinned delicately on the side of her head that caught the afternoon sun brilliantly and sparkled like stars. She was dressed in various different shades of white, with her _kimono_ being a shade darker than her hair and skin and embroidered with falling shimmering, silver petals and flowers. Her _obi_ belt was a darker shade of white and she was wearing white _tabi_ socks and a pair of white wooden _geta_ sandals on her feet.

There were only three things about the lady that weren't white: a long, thick, red scarf that was looped through her elbows and around her back, her lips which were painted a similar, bright red, and her eyes, which were a startlingly gold color with slitted pupils that were a darker goldenrod color. Even the fluffy pair of ears on her head and the nine tails peeking through her hair and clothes was a beautiful, unblemished white!

"… H-Hello!" Tsuna finally remembered to say after gawking at the pretty woman. "I-It's nice to meet you! M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

The woman lifted a hand and laughed softly – the sound like chiming bells. "It is an honor to meet you, Child. You may call me Yaezuru."

"Yaezuru," Hisato began, moving his hand that had been entwined in Tsuna's hair to the child's shoulder, "is an old and dear friend of mine. She was just telling me about some of the events that were happening in our home town."

"Y-You and Yaezuru-san a-aren't from Namimori, Hisato-san?" Tsuna asked, peering up at the winged-man with wide eyes.

"No, we are not, Tsunayoshi. I came to Namimori with your mother – when she moved here to live with your father. As for Yaezuru, she travels quite frequently and owns several homes and properties all across Japan."

"I've been thinking about buying a house here in Namimori as well," Yaezuru said, her golden eyes scanning the nearby houses and apartments. "The buildings here are so quaint and adorable, and I'd be closer to my favorite _tengu_ lookalike!"

There was a quick flash of… something on Hisato's face – a quick, downturn of his lips and a brightening of his eyes for all of a millisecond, far too quick for Tsuna or any human to pick up on, but, blatantly clear for Yaezuru.

Yaezuru folded her arms together and bowed low, a section of her long hair falling over her shoulder and shielding the profile of her face like a curtain. "Forgive me, Hisato, I spoke without thinking. I know how much you… dislike being compared to a _tengu_."

"… Thank you for your apology, Yaezuru, but, you need not bow to me. I know you didn't mean anything malicious by your choice of words and I value our friendship far more than a little slip of the tongue."

Yaezuru straightened. "Thank you, Hisato. You are too kind."

"U-Um," Tsuna began, drawing the two adults' attention, "wh-what is a _tengu_?"

"A _tengu_ ," Yaezuru began, bringing up a pale hand – palm turned upwards – as a ball of blue fire began burning in the air above her hand, "is a type of _youkai_ or Japanese demon that is native to our wondrous nation. They typically take the form of a short, old man with a long nose and are known to have black wings and dress in the clothing of Japanese monks and priests." As she spoke, the fire hovering above her hand began to twist and bend until it showed a tiny version of what she had been describing.

"W-Wow!" Tsuna breathed in awe, as he watched the pretty fire coil and move. "How are you doing that, Yaezuru-san?"

Yaezuru smiled at the brunet's wonder and allowed the blue fire to lose its' _tengu_ -shape and began to float around him in thin strands – the shapes of animals such as rabbits and butterflies being formed every few minutes, much to the child's delight.

"I," she continued, "am a _kitsune_ – a Japanese fox demon. I can create and control Fox Fire and can make shapes and other illusions with it."

"Wow…!"

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Tsunayoshi…," Hisato spoke, expression full of regret, he really didn't want to put an end to such a wonderful experience for the child, however…m "but I must send you on your way for now… your mother and I would not want you catching a cold from the weather and you have homework you must complete…"

"I-It's okay, Hisato-san." Tsuna smiled. "I understand… I'm sorry t-to have interrupted your c-conversation. I-It was n-nice meeting you, Yaezuru-san!"

"It was my pleasure you meet you, Child… may you have a safe and quick journey home."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"So…," Yaezuru murmured lowly, lips barely moving and voice so soft that no human could have heard her, after Tsuna had vanished around the street corner, "that is His descendant? The one that will inherit His Will and abilities?"

"We believe so, yes," Hisato replied softly, lips also barely moving and tone hushed. "His date of birth, family circumstances, and life up to this point has all aligned with what He foretold all those millennia ago."

Yaezuru hummed thoughtfully, her mind overlapping Tsuna's awe-stricken and bright laughter with the face of a man she had known many, many years ago. "… He does not look anything like Abe no Seimei."

"Tsunayoshi is lucky in that regard." Hisato folded his arms together, his hands disappearing into the sleeves of his _haori_. "He apparently, greatly resembles an ancestor on his father's side with his mother's coloring. This will off him more protection from _youkai_ , demons, and humans alike that would wish to use his mother's heritage and bloodline against him or for their own nefarious gains."

"And what of his father's heritage and bloodline," Yaezuru asked sharply, her now-glowing, golden eyes meeting Hisato's gaze. "From what you have told me, once the humans his father is associated with realize just how much he resembles his father's ancestor and unseal that power, he will be hunted down and coveted by said humans."

"Better that he be hunted and coveted by _only_ humans for his father's blood than our kind, humans, _and_ demons for his mother's blood, Yaezuru," Hisato retorted tersely, his own eyes beginning to glow an iridescent red. "Rumors have already begun to spread about the vision that Seimei made all those years ago and demons, _youkai_ , and humans have begun searching for the… _'chosen'_ ," the word was venomously spat out, "descendant of Abe no Seimei that will have the power to control not only supernatural elements but the natural elements as well, including humans themselves. I do not have to explain to you what that kind of power could do in the wrong hands, human or not, do I?"

Yaezuru unflinchingly held Hisato's stare for what could have been eons, in a silent battle of will and pride, before she closed her eyes and turned away with an inaudible sigh. "… No," she conceded, "you do not have to explain anything to me, Hisato… I… more than anyone knows just how much terror and destruction power in the wrong hands can do on the land…"

Hisato's brows pinched in guilt and he frowned at his friend's subdued tone of voice. "I… I am truly sorry for bringing up unwanted memories, Yaezuru… but, Tsunayoshi does not deserve his… _'fate'_."

"… No… he does not." Yaezuru sighed. "Such a bright, happy child… if only that human seal wasn't on his very soul…"

Hisato opened his mouth to say something, but, there was nothing more he could add.

Both of them knew from the moment they met Tsunayoshi: the seal on his soul would slowly kill him until it was removed by the person – or people – who placed it on the child; however, it could only be properly removed with a _pure_ intent, meaning the person – or people – had to deeply _, truly_ want to remove the seal, no strings attached.

Which is why Hisato hadn't already flown to Italy himself to drag Tsunayoshi's father and his father's boss back to Japan and forced them to remove the seal or face the combined wrath of Lady Nana and himself.

"… We are lucky that there are things we can do that can slow the… consequences of that seal," Hisato said after a few moments of silence.

"Indeed," Yaezuru agreed. "I will continue to look through my Clan's records to see what else we can try to help ease the burden on young Tsunayoshi."

"… You have my and Lady Nana's most heartfelt gratitude, Yaezuru, for all the assistance you have been providing us."

"Well, you simply cannot return to the Abe Compound in the state that it and you are in… if you had been able, I am certain you would have found something from Abe no Seimei in his library or personal effects."

Hisato narrowed his eyes. "I will take back the Abe Compound one way or another… but," he sighed deeply, "that is a thought for a different day… once again, thank you for everything you have done for us thus far and will undoubtedly continue to do for us in the future, Yaezuru."

"You are my closest friend in this world, Hisato, and as Abe no Seimei told us all those millennia ago… _friends look out for one another_."

"That they do, Yaezuru… that they do…"


	2. Chapter 2

For reference:

Yunomi – those cylindrical cups that the Japanese typically drink tea from.

* * *

 **I.**

"H-Hisato-san! Hisato-san!"

Hisato, who was in the middle of tending to Nana's tiny but well loved garden, looked up from what he was doing to see young Tsuna stumbling through the sliding glass doors that led out to the small patio attached to the Sawada home and towards the white-haired youkai. "Yes, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, dusting his hands off. "Is everything alright?"

Once he had cleared the distance between where the patio ended and where Hisato was currently kneeling, Tsuna tugged nervously at one of the tied-up sleeves of the youkai's gray yukata and said, "Th-There's someone a-at the gate… Sh-She said that she was l-looking for Mama…!"

Hisato, simultaneously, turned his head towards the direction of the gate and rose in one fluid motion as he began to search for the aura of their visitor. "Oh… she's arrived earlier than I imagined," he murmured.

"D-Do you know her, Hisato-san?" Tsuna asked, following after Hisato as he began to walk out of the garden and down the grassy path that was in between the side of their home and the stone wall that encompassed the property. "Who is s-she…?"

"She is an old acquaintance of mine-"

"L-Like Yaezuru-san?"

"-yes, like Yaezuru, and she is also a very dear friend to your mother."

As the duo emerged from the path and stepped into the small front yard that faced the gate, they saw an unassuming woman standing just beyond it. She had dark hair that was pulled out of her face and into a bun and brown eyes with unremarkable features. She was wearing a plain, black kimono with a red obi-sash.

"Kikue," Hisato greeted as he continued to stride forward, "it's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?"

Kikue dipped her head demurely, folded her hands together and bowed. "Hisato-sama, it is wonderful to see you again after these past few years. I have been well, thank you for asking." She straightened and her eyes flickered down to the gate and back up. "May I come in?"

"Ah, where are my manners… Please, come in." Hisato said as he unlatched the gate and opened it for her.

"Thank you."

"Tsunayoshi," Hisato turned and gestured the child forward, "Allow me to introduce you to Kikue. Kikue, this is Lady Nana's son, Tsunayoshi."

Kikue sketched another bow, this one lower than the one she gave Hisato. "It is a great honor to meet you, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna started at being bowed to before hastily returning it. "I-It's nice to meet you, too, K-Kikue-san!"

"There is no need for you to bow to me, Tsunayoshi-sama. You are Lady Nana's son; _you_ are the one who should be bowed before."

"M-Me?" Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief as he straightened. "B-But I'm No-Good-Tsuna… I d-don't de-deserve to get b-bowed to…"

The dark-haired woman glanced sharply at Hisato, the slight downturn of her lips being the only indication of her displeasure and anger. Hisato returned the look evenly, though his ever-present smile grew slightly strained, and inclined his head as if to say, _we'll talk about it later._

"Shall we go inside, Tsunayoshi, Kikue? I'll brew a pot of tea while we wait for Lady Nana's return," was what Hisato said aloud.

"O-Okay!"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Hisato-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"… I confess that I did not imagine that a child of Lady Nana could be so… timid," Kikue admitted in a hushed tone hours after she had arrived at the Sawada residence. She and Hisato were sitting on the loft that doubled as the latter's sleeping quarter, at a low-table that held a Japanese teapot and two _yunomi_ – one for each of them.

The loft was something that Nana had built in the living room not long after Hisato had revealed himself to Tsuna who had wondered where the white-haired youkai slept at night and nearly cried when he discovered that Hisato didn't have anywhere to sleep at night.

" _I am perfectly content with sleeping on the roof or in the trees, Tsunayoshi."_

" _B-But wh-what i-if it r-rains or sn-snows a-and you get s-s-sick! I-I do-don't w-want you to g-get si-sic-sick!"_

"With Tsunayoshi's _father_ gone years at a time, that _damned_ seal slowly killing him, and his _unjustly_ treatment at school and around the neighborhood, it's a miracle that he is able to function at all." Hisato said lowly, spitting out some words with an acerbic tone and narrowed eyes.

Kikue pursed her lips. "… Mei, Isoko, Tsurara and I should have all been here, supporting Lady Nana and watching over Tsunayoshi-sama like we were supposed to do instead of…"

"The tasks," Hisato began, voice growing clipped, "assigned to the four of you were of the utmost importance in ensuring that Lady Nana and Tsunayoshi lived a peaceful life away from the dangers and politics of spiritual realm."

"But at what cost?" Kikue countered hotly. "Lady Nana had to endure several years of hardships and difficulties without the support of _us_ – the youkai and spirits _she_ chose to be a part of her court, and young Tsunayoshi-sama grew up without any knowledge of the sacred blood running through his veins nor knowing the reverence he should have been given the moment he was born!"

"If no measures were taken in order to ensure that events played out just as He foretold-"

"I care not for the words of a dead man, Hisato-sama," Kikue interjected coolly. "I only agreed to complete your tasks because Lady Nana ordered me to do so. Had she not, I would have disregarded your instructions altogether."

"We must guarantee that Abe no Seimei's Will is-"

"… ' _We_ '…?" Kikue said in a derisive tone, barely refraining from snorting. "There is no ' _we_ ', Hisato-sama. You are the one still clinging to the words and ideals of a man long gone. If one didn't know better, one would think that you care more for the instructions and commands of a Master long dead than the ones of your current Master. But I supposed that someone who isn't even a true youkai wouldn't understand the concept of loyalty and devotion."

At once, the afternoon light dimmed drastically, the ambient sounds of the neighborhood went silent, and the air grew frigid and tense from an unseen pressure.

Kikue, despite being a youkai that was nearly a century old and quite powerful for her age and class, felt her body freeze with an animalistic, raw terror she had not felt in several decades.

Hisato's eyes and markings began to glow a bright crimson that pierced the encroaching darkness as he peered coldly over the rim of his cup at a visible-shaking Kikue. His large wings slowly unfurled from his back and fanned out behind him, casting the room into even deeper darkness until Kikue could only see the vivid, blood-red color of Hisato's eyes and markings glaring at her from the shadows. Time slowed and with every agonizing passing second, Kikue could feel her dread mounting, her palms growing clammy and slick with sweat, her heart pounding loudly in her chest and throat, her breathing becoming shallower until she was scarcely breathing at all. Her spiritual energy curled in on itself, like prey cowering before a predator, in a subconscious attempt to make her seem as unthreatening as possible.

She had forgotten.

Forgotten that while, Hisato was by no means a _true_ youkai; he was many millennia older than her with the reputation and power that rivaled even those of the legendary, fearsome youkai of old.

The still silence stretched on for eons, as Hisato stared down at Kikue – his features blank and impassive.

When Hisato finally, _finally_ , spoke, his voice was pure silk and fury and _danger_. "… You have overstepped your boundaries, Kikue." He murmured softly, so softly that Kikue had to strain her ears in order to hear what was being said. "Apart of Lady Nana's court you may be, it would behoove you to not forget which one of us was created with the purpose to protect and watch over Abe no Seimei's descendants for eternity and has the power and authority to eradicate someone from the very fabric of history."

"… You… You do that… and… Lady Nana will be… most displeased… with… you." It seemed to take all of her strength and energy just to be able to force out those twelve words. She had never felt so drained and _tired_ in her entire existence…

"That wouldn't matter considering that she would not even remember who you were in the first place."

"How… how can you have… the… audacity to… claim that you are… protecting her… when you have clearly… not… given any… thought… or consideration to any of… Lady Nana's pain and… suffering… that she has gone… through… these… past years…?"

As quickly as it all began, the oppressive atmosphere and darkness dissipated, leaving the room awash with the burnt orange and yellow colors of the setting sun as the chirping of birds and distance sound of humans going about their day returned. Hisato brought his cup to his lips and took a slow sip of the warm tea, allowing Kikue some time to calm and gather herself.

When he spoke, his voice was calm – not a single trace of his previous fury evident in his tone or inflection. "I can understand your frustration regarding Lady Nana's and Tsunayoshi's current lifestyle, of your distrust towards myself and my intentions, and of your dismissal of a man who is more myth than human; however, you were not alive during the turbulent times of the Heian era. You do not know, cannot possible begin to imagine, the sheer amount of power and accuracy Abe no Seimei's visions held. Human though he may have been, he had the power, charisma, and intellect to gain the respect and loyalty of even the most ferocious and dangerous human, youkai, demon, and spirit in Asia. He brought peace to our world for a short time – a feat that has yet to be repeated."

"… Until now," Kikue said.

"Until Tsunayoshi," Hisato corrected, placing his cup down on the low-table.

"… Why?" Kikue pressed. "If Tsunayoshi-sama is as important as you have implied him to be, why not have shown him the legacy and power of his ancestor from his birth? Why not teach him to harness the might and reputation of his bloodline?"

"Because Tsunayoshi has, not one, but two powerful bloodlines running through his veins; because, had I not advised Lady Nana to hold off on teaching Tsunayoshi about her family history, had Tsunayoshi began the integration into our world from birth, he would have never had the opportunity to meet all the humans that would make him and Lady Nana the happiest. He would be trapped in a world that only worships him because of the blood in his veins and the words of a dead man."

Hisato paused before chuckling softly.

"Is something the matter, Hisato-sama?" Kikue asked.

"Ahaha… no, I just suddenly recalled another alternative life that Abe no Seimei shared with me a long time ago… It's funny and disheartening to realize just how unlucky Tsunayoshi truly is, burdened by the responsibilities and sins of two great bloodlines. Had Abe no Seimei gone with one of his other solutions and sealed away the extraordinary might of his blood, Tsunayoshi still would have been trapped in a world that venerated him because of his blood and the words of a dead man… only this time it would have been due to his father's blood… Ahahaha…"

Kikue didn't reply and instead reached for her cup of tea and drank from it.

It was still warm and helped to banish the final vestiges of chill and fear from her body.

"… So," she began after a lengthy pause, "how shall we proceed from here?"

"In order to guarantee Lady Nana's and Tsunayoshi's future happiness, we must ensure that Tsunayoshi is introduced to both his mother and father's bloodlines around the same time – ideally within the same year."

"And how shall that be accomplished?"

Hisato smiled. "Summer festivals in both the human realm and spiritual realm are beginning next month, are they not? What do you think about escorting Lady Nana and Tsunayoshi to the Festival of a Hundred Demons?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

"A-A festival?!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. "We get to go to a-a festival?!"

"Only if your mother agrees to it Tsunayoshi," Hisato answered with an indulgent smile. His smile widened when the brunet whirled around to face his mother with a pleading expression.

"Pl-Please, Mama? Can we go?"

Nana was conflicted, rightly so.

On one hand, her beloved Tsu-kun hardly asked to do anything or go anywhere and she wanted nothing more than to give her son a night full of fun, happy memories that he could treasure for the rest of his life; on the other hand, she had heard stories and rumors of what happened to unfortunate humans who either wandered into a spiritual festival or was caught attending such a gathering without the right permission nor the respect of the creatures that would be in attendance.

Even with Hisato and Kikue protecting her and Tsuna, Nana knew that one wrong misstep, one wrong word or gesture, one wrong _look_ , could result in their deaths – or worse.

There were fates worse than death.

"I… I don't know," she confessed after mulling the idea over for a moment.

" _Please_ , Mama?" Tsuna begged.

Nana glanced at Hisato. She knew that he knew about her worry over letting Tsuna enter the spiritual realm without the proper protection and guidance and her motherly desire to make her son happy. _What options do we have_ , her gaze asked.

The white-haired youkai folded his arms into the sleeves of his _yukata_ and seemingly pondered her query. "… There are several things we could do, Lady Nana," he began, "the simplest option being that we do not attend the festival-"

"B-But-!" Tsuna's lips began to quiver at the mere thought of not being able to go to something that sounded fun and cool like a _summer festival_!

"-or Kikue or I, or both of us, could take Tsunayoshi there; however, I imagine that you would want to share that experience with Tsunayoshi, wouldn't you, Lady Nana?"

Nana nodded. "I would."

"Our third option would be the most time consuming, but, the most preferable in my humble opinion; since our main concern is the safety and protection of yourself and Tsunayoshi, Lady Nana, we simply must increase the amount of eyes watching over the two of you."

Understanding flashed in Nana's eyes. "You mean to assemble my Court again."

"Precisely, Lady Nana," Hisato smiled. "By bringing Mei, Isoko, and Tsurara back to the human realm, we can leave your safety and security in their capable hands while I can watch over Tsunayoshi to ensure that no harm or evil befalls him while at the festival."

"Yes…," Nana nodded her head slowly, "yes, I believe that would be the best option for us to take…"

"I have already taken the liberty to send out letters to Tsurara and the others, requesting their immediate assembly here," Hisato revealed.

"Wonderful, thank you as always, Hisato." Nana smiled, her relief palpable as she glanced down at Tsuna.

"D-Does that m-mean…?" Tsuna trailed off hopeful.

Nana smiled and gathered her son in her arms. "Yes, Tsu-kun. We can all go to the festival once my other dear friends arrive."

Tsuna let out a loud cheer and hugged his mother tight. "Yay!"

Hisato watched the scene with a fond look in his eyes. "Since the Festival of a Hundred Demons begins next month and lasts for one hundred nights, we have quite a bit of time to decided just which night or nights we want to attend."

Nana looked up at the white-haired youkai. "Which nights would you recommend, Hisato?"

"Well… from what I remember the rare times I attended the festival, the first week, the weeks before and after the fiftieth night, and the last week of the festival are the worst times to go because spirits and demons alike are more abundant and rowdy those nights. I would recommend that we go on or near nights twenty thru thirty or nights seventy thru eighty, when there will be less attendees and mayhem."

"Okay… once everyone arrives, I'll make a decision on which night we will attend."

An idea popped into Hisato's mind and he knelt down next to Tsuna. "… Perhaps, if you get a seventy percent or higher on your summer test, I can convince your mother to let us stay at the festival for your summer vacation, Tsunayoshi."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes, but only if you manage to get a seventy or higher, okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head fervently. "O-Okay! I-I'm going to study super hard and d-do my best!"

Nana smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Tsuna's head. "Your best is all I can ask of you, Tsu-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

A few nights later, when Tsuna was studying intently in his bedroom, a flicker of shadow caught his attention. Giddy with excitement, he put his pencil down and peered closely at the shadows gathered in the corner of his room. Slowly, gradually the shadow being cast by his bookcase began to sway and bend until the silhouette of a foot stepped out from the bookcases' shadow and onto the wall of his bedroom. The foot was followed by the hemline of a _kimono_ which was followed by an outstretched hand then an arm and shoulder and, eventually, a vague outline of a woman's profile.

The dark, silhouette stayed motionless on Tsuna's bedroom wall for a minute before it raised a hand and began waving hello.

"H-Hello!" Tsuna greeted, bowing as best he could from his seat at his desk. "A-Are you M-Mei-san?"

The shadow extended a finger and began to trace it on the wall, her fingers leaving a dark trail as she spelled out the word 'Yes'.

Tsuna brightened at the shadows' confirmation and he said, "I-It's nice to meet you, M-Mei-san! M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Mei bowed in response.

"Mama and Hisato-san told me ab-about you, Mei-san! Th-They said that you c-can't speak and you can move th-through shadows!"

She nodded her head.

"T-That's really cool!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Y-You're like a ninja!" He watched as Mei moved her hand towards her face – it looked like she was covering her mouth or was putting her hand on her cheek.

Was she laughing? It was hard to tell…

"U-Um… let's go d-downstairs and let Mama know that you're h-here, Mei-san! She's gonna be super happy to see you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

Tsuna watched as his mama spoke animatedly with Mei, who, in lieu of speaking, would nod at appropriate times and write out shadowed responses on the dining room wall. Occasionally, Kikue would speak up from her seat next to Mama at the table and would talk about her travels and the things she had done during their separation.

He had never seen his mama look so happy before…

A familiar hand settled on his shoulder, and Tsuna looked up into the ruby-red eyes of Hisato. For some reason, his smile felt and looked… different than usual. Tsuna desperately wanted to ask Hisato if he was okay, but the youkai ended up speaking first.

"Why don't we let your mother and her friends catch up?" He asked, gently guiding Tsuna out the dining room and towards the stairs that led to the second floor. "I will help you get ready for bed, Tsunayoshi."

Once inside the bathroom, Hisato turned the faucet in the bathtub on and soon the air grew moist with hot steam as the bathroom mirror fogged over.

Tsuna bathed, using the brand new soap and shampoo that Kikue had gifted him yesterday, saying that it would help him grow up strong and healthy, dried off, and dressed in the pajamas that Hisato had brought for him and left on the bathroom counter. He brushed and flossed his teeth and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom and walking down the short hallway to his bedroom. He entered, and saw Hisato in the midst of tidying up some books and papers.

Tsuna watched the white-haired youkai cleaning for a moment, before finally mustering up the courage to quietly ask, "… Are… Are you okay, Hisato-san?"

Hisato hummed softly, letting Tsuna know that he had heard Tsuna's question, but didn't answer right away, instead, opting to finish reorganizing the pens and pencils on Tsuna's desk before turning and striding towards his bed and pulling the blanket down so that the brunet could crawl onto it. Only when Tsuna was properly tucked into bed, did Hisato reply with, "… You know that Lady Nana will always love you and put you first, no matter what, right, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question, but nodded. "… Yes… I-I know that Mama loves me a lot…," he pouted slightly, "b-but, you didn't answer my q-question, Hisato-san!"

The youkai chuckled softly and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "… I am fine, Tsunayoshi… thank you for asking."

Tsuna frowned, a part of him not fully believing Hisato and another part of him not wanting to call him a liar. "A-Are you _sure_?" He pressed.

"I am sure, Tsunayoshi," Hisato responded with a smile.

"M-Mama loves you too, you know! J-Just like she loves me or Mei-san o-or Kikue-san…!"

Hisato chuckled once more and leaned down, close enough that the soft strands of his hair tickled Tsuna's cheeks, and placed a chaste kiss to the child's forehead. "… Thank you, Tsunayoshi," he repeated, his voice growing distant as Tsuna felt his eyes grow heavy with a sudden drowsiness that he hadn't had before.

Just before he fell asleep, Tsuna heard Hisato say something, but didn't understand what he said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

Tsuna met Isoko a few weeks after Mei had made her appearance on his bedroom wall. It had been raining heavily for the past five days and according, to the TV and Hisato, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. When he had asked Hisato how he knew that it was going to keep raining, Hisato just smiled and said that the rain wasn't natural.

That had confused Tsuna.

They had learned how clouds were made and all about rain in science class! They'd even done an experiment by filling a cup with water and covering it with plastic wrap and watching how the water evaporated then went back down as rain!

Hisato had smiled and said that Isoko sometimes brought the rain with her when she travelled because she needed the water to survive.

That had confused and fascinated Tsuna.

What kind of youkai could control the rain like that?!

A sea serpent, that's what.

It was raining heavily on a Sunday morning when Tsuna had glanced out the kitchen window to see… _something_ moving through the grass of the backyard. He had screamed. Mei popped out of the shadow being casted by the dining room table. Kikue and his mama ran in from the living room, both asking what was wrong in loud, panicked voices. Hisato blinked into existence looking… strangely calm.

Tsuna, who had run towards his mama as soon as he saw her, spluttered out, "Th-Th-There's a-a _monster_ o-out-outside!"

"Ah… everything's alright, Tsunayoshi," Hisato said, glancing sharply at Kikue whose hands were beginning to glow a brilliant violet. She frowned but lowered her hands at his silent command. "Isoko has finally arrived."

"I-Isoko-san…?" Tsuna sniffed, arms tightening around Nana's neck as she picked him up and held him close. "M-Mama's… fr-friend…?"

"Yes, Lady Nana's friend." Hisato strolled towards the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard and opened it, stepping to the side as a large, _long_ serpentine shape slithered into the home and out of the pouring rain. "Isoko," he greeted, "it's been a while. I hope you made the long journey just fine?"

Isoko, Tsuna realized, was a long snake-sea-serpent youkai with scales that shone a beautiful range of blue-green colors with a flowing, almost translucent dorsal fin and flippers that seemed to act as arms and legs. She coiled her long body into a tight circle and raised her head to survey the room with sea foam green eyes.

Eyes that were set in a _human_ woman's face complete with long, damp, stringy dark hair.

Tsuna gaped as she turned and dipped her head in Hisato's direction.

"Hisato," she said, speaking with a thick accent, "been a longtime since I last saw ya, huh? A couple centuries, yeah? Surprised ya even knew I was given the great honor of being selected as part of Lady Nana's court. Ya weren't even here when Lady Nana made da decision, right?"

"Unfortunately," Hisato admitted with a sigh. "I was taking care of some business when Mei informed me of your selection. I truly am sorry that I haven't been able to congratulate you or even visit you these past centuries."

Isoko shrugged, a gesture she somehow managed to accomplish with the lack of shoulders. "Well, what can ya do, really? Ya have ya whole duty to uphold and it's not like I couldn't have taken da time off to visit Lady Nana more often, ya know? It's just kinda hard to do so when ya viewed as one of the senior servants to Lord Ryūjin and are hard-pressed and guilt tripped into not being able to leave on account of the castle not being able to function without ya or some bullshit like dat."

Kikue, a look of intense displeasure marring her features, was about to say something when Tsuna exclaimed, "Y-You work i-in a _castle_ , I-Isoko-san?!"

Isoko swiveled her head to peer at the brunet and smiled widely. Though her teeth were sharp, like a sharks', her eyes and tone were friendly as she spoke. "Yeah. Da famous Ryūgū-jō; underwater palace to one of da Kings of the Ocean, Lord Ryūjin."

"Wow…!"

"Hmm… nice to meet'cha, Kid! Ya can call me Isoko."

Tsuna ducked his head. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I-It's nice to meet y-you, Isoko-san!"

"Thank you for making the long journey here, Isoko," Nana said with a smile. "I'm really glad to see you after all these years."

"I _really_ hope ya not gonna start crying, Lady Nana 'cause ya know dat if ya do then I'm gonna start crying and _then_ it's gonna rain even more!"

Nana giggled and shook her head fondly. "You don't have to worry, Isoko, I'm not planning on crying until we meet up with Tsurara at Festival."

"And when exactly are we leaving for da Festival?"

Hisato cleared his throat and answered, "Tsuna's final test before summer vacation begins is this upcoming Wednesday. If nothing major happens, then we should be leaving next weekend at the earliest."

"Alright, dat sounds good to me! Ya got a nice bathtub or something I could soak in, Lady Nana? This is a vacation to me as much as it'll be for Tsunayoshi-sama! Da last time I took a vacation was back in 1882 'cause Lord Ryūjin ordered me to take a break or else I'd overwork myself to death or something."

Nana giggled as she set Tsuna down and gestured towards the hallway. "You can use the first-floor bathroom, Isoko. It's been newly renovated in preparation for your visit."

"Oho?" Isoko smiled, moving out of the kitchen. "Ya making me feel like a Princess, Lady Nana!"

"You all are incredibly dear to me," Nana said, following after Isoko. "Making a few changes here and there are nothing when compared to the happiness and comfort it'll bring you all."

"That husband of yours is finally making himself useful for once," Kikue muttered with a frown. "At least he doesn't ask too many questions about your spending habits…"

"Oh? Ya husband's loaded or something, Lady Nana? If he is then he really should've given ya a grander house to live in, don't ya think, Kikue?"

"Precisely! While your home is quite lovely and charming, Lady Nana, your home should undoubtedly be larger and more grandiose to fit your lineage and power."

As Nana and her court made their way down the hall and towards the bathroom, laughing and talking lively amongst themselves, Tsuna felt himself being picked up by Hisato and tucked against his hip. There was a spark of mischief in the youkai's red eyes and he said, "Would you like to go flying, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna gasped and nodded his head fervently. "Y-Yes!" He blinked before visibly drooping. "B… But it's raining…"

"The rain won't be an issue, Tsunayoshi," Hisato said, lips curling up into a smirk. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I have a magic item that will stop the rain."

"R-Really?!" Tsuna's eyes were wide with awe.

Hisato nodded and, with his free hand, pulled out a slip of paper from the sleeve that was supporting Tsuna. He handed it to Tsuna, who held it with a confused look.

"Wh… Why did y-you give me p-paper, Hisato-san?"

"It's a magic piece of paper, Tsunayoshi," Hisato corrected gently, moving towards the sliding glass doors and opening it. The sound of the pouring rain grew louder as he stepped out onto the patio and yet no droplets of water fell on the pair.

Tsuna looked around wildly as Hisato walked further into the backyard, the rain seemingly disappearing around them, almost as if they were protected by a round umbrella or bubble.

"W-Wow…!"

"The magic paper is special because only you can use it, Tsunayoshi," Hisato said, coming to a stop in the center of the yard.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked, looking down at the slip of paper he held in his hands.

Hisato hummed thoughtfully for a moment, before saying, "… You know those phones that use your thumbprint to unlock it?"

Tsuna nodded – one of his classmates had a phone like that and was always showing it off to the rest of the class.

"This magic paper is like that."

"Ohhh….!"

"So," Hisato turned his head and looked at the brunet with faintly glowing, red eyes, "do not lose it, Tsunayoshi. Do not give it to someone else. Do not throw it away. It is _very_ important and it will keep you safe in the coming years."

Tsuna held his breath for a moment, the weight and severity of Hisato's tone making his heart beat loudly in his chest. He took a deep breath and nodded once, his face scrunched up in determination. "O… Okay, Hisato-san. I-I will be extra careful with this."

Hisato held, Tsuna's gaze for a minute before smiling gently, his features relaxing back into the laid-back, calm look that Tsuna was used to seeing on the youkai's face. "Wonderful. Now…" Hisato turned his head to peer up at the cloudy sky as his wings faded into reality and unfurled from his back – the minor breeze from his wings causing his golden _haori_ to ripple slightly.

Despite it being eight o'clock in the morning, the thick, gray clouds made it difficult for the sun to shine through and if one didn't have a clock or watch to tell the time, it would be easy to think it was the dead of night.

Hisato's wings looked completely black – even with the weak light shining from the windows behind them. His wings beat once, then twice, and on the third beat of his wings, they were high in the sky and climbing higher with every passing second.

Tsuna's stomach was doing somersaults as he wrapped his arms tightly around and buried his face into Hisato's neck – the cool kiss of the youkai's choker providing a nice grounding element that reassured Tsuna that nothing bad was going to happen.

Slowly, cautiously, Tsuna gathered the courage to open one eye and then the other. At first, all he saw was the steel gray wall of clouds and rain that surrounded them, but at Hisato's gentle coaxing, he finally looked down at the scenery below.

Tsuna's eyes widened in awe.

Beautiful…!

The ground, so far below them, was a deep black from the lack of sunlight, yet, the houses and streets and buildings with their lights and neon signs and blinking colors created patchwork of twinkling stars that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The lights arched and bent, swaying and curving with the flow of the mountains and trees – disappearing for some time only to reappear suddenly, creating a whole new landscape of shapes and colored lights as the two of them flew higher and higher.

"W… _Wow_ …!" Tsuna breathed, a wide smile blossoming on his face. "H-Hisato-san! Look! Look! It's so pretty!"

Hisato chuckled, warm and low, at the brunet's obvious excitement and joy. "It is spectacular, isn't it? When there is a clear night, I will take you flying once more, Tsunayoshi." He promised, angling his wings so that they were gliding around a rather large mountain. "Seeing the millions of stars above and the lights of the city below… it is a breathtaking sight…"

"Okay!"

Once they had completed a circle around the mountain and arrived at the point where Hisato began the circle, Hisato suddenly snapped his wings against his back in order to avoid a gleaming, silver strike that was aimed for his head, causing the two of them to go into a fast, brief yet terrifying _drop,_ especially for Tsuna who screamed loudly at the sudden fall, before unfurling his wings and beating them a few times to slow their abrupt descent.

Hisato checked over a crying and panicked Tsuna – any human would have been shaken from such an unexpected drop; however, he didn't have any physical injuries – before casting his gaze upwards and at the figure floating forty feet above them, their own black wings being illuminated by the moon shining behind them.

It wasn't raining on this side of the mountain, but from the way the clouds were moving, it wouldn't be long until it began to.

Hisato resisted the urge to sigh and scowl at the newcomer who had dared attacked them out of nowhere.

"Herbivores, you do not have the authorization to fly in this area. For breaking this rule, you will be bitten to death."

How he _loathed_ having to deal with _tengu_ and their strict rules and stubborn attitudes.

* * *

 **To my readers of my Shokugeki no Soma stories, I have** _ **not**_ **given up on those stories, I just have hit a slight (read:** _ **long**_ **) roadblock that I am powering through ever so slowly by writing out bits and pieces of the next chapter whenever I have the chance. I know what I want to cover in the next chapters and have even chosen the recipes (I knew what recipes I was going to using** _ **months**_ **ago) but words are just not moving from my brain to my computer in the way that I want.**

 **I have been chipping away at the chapter for** _ **Remember**_ **, but, again, it's slow going but progress is being made ever so slowly.**

 **Hopefully once the holidays are over and it's 2019 I'll have more time (and less stress from my job) to dedicate to writing.**

 **As always, please let me know that you all thought via PM or Review!**

 **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
